Soledad
by Catart
Summary: ¿Soledad?, ¿la soledad es estar siempre solos?, sin ningún alma cercana a tu persona, sin nadie que te escuche, consuele, ame o acompañe, ¿ es esa la verdadera soledad? Un pequeño pelirosa descubrirá la respuesta en esos hermosos ojos ámbar. Shu X Yuki (LEMON)


SOLEDAD

Hola este es mi primer fanfic, es un ShuXYuki, espero lo disfruten.

Declaimer: Esta serie no es mía, tampoco los personajes, todo esto le pertenece a la mangaka Maki Murakami.

La historia se basa en el mundo de Gravitation, pero sin existir el pasado tormentoso de Yuki.

ADVERTENCIA: Si no te gusta el yaoi, ni el lemon, más te vale que no leas este fic, pero como gusten, yo ya cumplí con advertirles.

¿Soledad?, ¿la soledad es estar siempre solos?, sin ningún alma cercana a tu persona, sin nadie que te escuche, consuele, ame o acompañe, ¿ es esa la verdadera soledad?

La lluvia cae sobre la ciudad, cae tan fuerte que pareciera no tener fin alguno, sin embargo aún hay gente por las calles, van de aquí para allá corriendo desesperadamente tratando de no mojarse, pero pareciera que no se dan cuenta de que sus ropas ya están empapadas, sin embargo hay alguien en particular que no corre, no, aquella persona está de pie bajo la lluvia admirando el oscuro cielo, pareciera que no le importa nada más que observar ese inmenso cielo, sin embargo su vista se retira del punto perdido y ahora se fija en las personas que corren por las calles, las mira con cierta distancia, como si tratara de analizarlas y al mismo tiempo como si no estuviera viendo nada –ya veo—soltó finalmente en un leve suspiro el joven de rosados cabellos y ojos violetas—todos tienen a alguien que los espera ansiosamente en casa…sólo esperan—y tras decir esto comenzó a caminar con la cabeza agachada sin fijarse bien el rumbo que tomaba, hasta que llegó a una zona de bellas casas y autos lujosos, las cuales se encontraban en una especie de colina, por lo que al pisar mal resbaló y cayó encima de un frío charco.

La mirada del joven se oscureció un poco más y dejó salir unas silenciosas lágrimas, las cuales se mezclaban con la lluvia impidiendo distinguir cual era cual, pero tras unos segundos el joven se incorporó lentamente y siguió caminando, pero no pudo avanzar demasiado, pues al no fijarse un mercedes negro casi lo arroya, pero el auto logró esquivar al joven frenando bruscamente, todo estuvo en silencio por unos segundos, el joven asustado en el suelo estaba sentado y el auto seguía a su lado en silencio, hasta que la puerta del conductor se abrió y permitió ver a un apuesto y alto joven de rubios cabellos, de traje negro acompañado de unas gafas oscuras las cuales se retiró con gran elegancia, para dar paso a unos hermosos ojos dorados, los cuales aumentaban su belleza ante la fría mirada de la que eran dueños. El joven que aún yacía en el suelo se incorporó rápidamente, pero por lo débil que estaba se mareó y estuvo a punto de caer, de no ser por que el rubio lo alcanzó a atrapar y al percatarse de que el pelirosa se encontraba inconsciente no tuvo más remedio que subirlo al auto y seguir con su camino, tras un par de minutos llegaron al hogar de rubio, el cual cargó al joven inconsciente para recostarlo con suavidad en la cama, donde le despojó de su ropa mojada y le colocó una de sus pijamas, lo arropó y dejó solo en la habitación, mientras que el chico despertaba decidió hacer lo que más le gustaba hacer y eso era escribir durante horas en su gran compañera, la computadora.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, le dolía un poco el cuerpo, abrió lentamente aquellos hermosos ojos violetas para visualizar una habitación desconocida, sin embargo se sentía bien, no sabía por que, pero le hacía sentir protegido y cálido, sin embargo no podía quedarse sin saber bien en dónde estaba y por qué estaba ahí, así que se levantó lentamente para evitar que el mareo aumentara, y comenzó a caminar apoyando su mano contra la pared, hasta llegar frente a una puerta la cual se encontraba entre abierta, dejando ver una tenue luz, con suavidad empujó un poco la puerta para poder ver lo que había adentro, pero se quedó asombrado al ver a un joven demasiado apuesto y muy concentrado en escribir en su computadora.

Así se quedó por unos minutos absorto ante tan bella imagen, pero fue interrumpido al notar que el rubio lo observaba como si tratara de leer su mente, sin embargo el pelirosa no hizo nada, sólo ver como el rubio se levantaba con gran elegancia y caminaba en dirección de él, por lo que tuvo que retroceder chocando contra la pared, pero no se pudo mover cuando tuvo al rubio parado frente a él con un cigarro en la mano derecha y su cabeza alzada como si él fuera inferior al rubio, cosa que le molestó, pero no podía demostrarlo por los nervios que sentía al estar con un desconocido y peor aún, en una casa desconocida, sin embrago aquel silencio incómodo lo rompió el menor, quien con voz temblorosa le preguntó al mayor—disculpa…pero…¿qué hago aquí y quién eres tú?—tras decir esto subió la mirada temerosa para ver como el rubio caminaba hacia la sala, donde tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, dio una probada a su cigarro y tras expulsar el humo vio al menor con seriedad y le contestó con un tono sumamente frío—estás en mi casa, por que anoche por tus descuidos casi te atropello, además de que quedaste inconsciente—fue lo único que le dijo al menor, el cuál quedó un tanto confundido ante aquel relato, pues a decir verdad no recordaba casi nada de hacía unas horas.

Sin saber porque tomó asiento a un lado del rubio –ya veo, disculpa las molestias que te he causado—dijo el menor –estoy muy agradecido por tu ayuda, y me gustaría pagártelo de algún modo—dijo el menor, a lo que el rubio solo dio otra probada a su cigarro y se quedó pensativo, ante aquel silencio el menor decidió hacer un poco la plática—disculpa, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Shindou Shuichi, mucho gusto—dijo el joven extendiéndole la mano al mayor, el cual dudó un poco en contestarle pero finalmente lo hizo y con seriedad le dijo—Eiri Yuki— Shuichi por su parte sonrió ante la extraña actitud del otro joven, pero no le importaba, aunque a decir verdad se sentía raro con él.

—Eiri…Yuki…mmm no sé por qué pero me suena mucho tu nombre, aunque no sé de dónde—le dijo el pelirosa con una cara sumamente cómica, a lo que el otro con la misma seriedad dijo—no lees mucho ¿cierto?—Shuichi sólo negó con la cabeza, pues ni siquiera entendía el por qué de aquella pregunta—debí suponerlo, bueno y dime mocoso que edad tienes— preguntó con cierta brusquedad al menor, el cual se molestó un poco al escuchar como le hablaba—en primera no soy un mocoso, y en segunda¡ tengo 19 años!—dijo con los cohetes inflados, cosa que le causó gracia al mayor, pero decidió no demostrarlo

—bueno y ¿se puede saber a que te dedicas?-,-soy el vocalista de una banda llamada ¡BAD LUCK!—dijo poniéndose de pie encima del sillón con una pose triunfadora y con sus ojos brillando a más no poder, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más un cojinaso en la cara lo tiró del sillón—¡KYAAA! ¡OYE QUE TE PASA!— dijo bastante irritado Shuichi.

- Mira mocoso, tengo muy poca paciencia, por lo que no estoy dispuesto a aguantar tus actos infantiles- tras escuchar eso Shuichi se enojó aún más por lo que se levantó y se acercó demasiado al rubio, más de lo que debió—mira sólo por que seas rico y mayor no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así, además yo no te pedí que me ayudaras o ¿si?, te estoy agradecido, pero no por ello pienso aguantar que me trates así-,-entonces vete— dijo el mayor a lo que el otro no contestó, sólo se alejó un poco, pero retrocedió aún más cuando Yuki se levantó y pasó delante de él, pero Shuichi actuó sin pensar y le metió el pie, por lo que el rubio cayó sujetándose del brazo de Shuichi, pero por andar distraído no puso fuerza y también cayó.

Al abrir sus orbes violetas lo primero que vio fueron esos hermosos ojos miel mirándolo con frialdad y sin saber por qué se perdió en ellos, no se movía, casi no respiraba y mucho menos pensaba, sólo estaba ahí viendo esos hermosos ojos, hasta que el rubio le dijo con sequedad—no me digas que eres gay—a lo que el otro le dijo que no—entonces ¿por qué me miras así?-, Shuichi no supo que decir, sólo se sonrojó y trató de incorporarse pero antes de que se pudiera apoyar bien el mayor con gran velocidad giró haciendo que el pelirosa quedara debajo de su fuerte cuerpo, el pequeño estaba asombrado, pues todo fue demasiado rápido y no sabía por que el estar así le ponía tan nervioso, es decir ya había estado en esas situaciones con Hiro, pero siempre era un juego, nunca pasaba nada, ni tampoco querían que sucediera algo, por lo que era algo normal, pero en esta ocasión Shu no conocía las intenciones del rubio, y lo peor era que se sentía bien estando debajo de aquel fuerte cuerpo, eso era lo que más nervioso le ponía, ¡Dios! ¡Él no era homosexual! O… al menos eso creía, por que cuando vio como el mayor se acercaba lentamente a su rostro no puso objeción alguna, al contrario estaba ansioso por que el mayor le besara, sin embargo ese momento no llegó, pues el pequeño vio como a sólo unos centímetros de que sus bocas se juntaran el mayor se detuvo y como si hubiera reaccionado retrocedió un poco y con un tono de voz burlón le dijo:

—Por favor, no me digas que no eres gay, si no te moviste fue por que deseabas que te besara-, -¡claro que no!—contestó el menor con un leve rubor en las mejillas—además soy yo quien debería decirte gay, pues has sido tú el que ha empezado todo esto—le dijo con seriedad, cosa que le daba un aspecto sexy al pequeño, lo que provocó algo extraño en el interior del mayor—es verdad, he sido yo, pero tú no me has detenido, así que puedo seguir y de seguro no me detendrás—le susurró al oído provocando que la piel del menor se erizara al sentir el contacto de su cálido aliento chocar contra su oreja y cuello.

—Yo…no…- titubeó el menor, pero no pudo seguir, ya que el mayor selló sus labios con los suyos, Shuichi no sabía que hacer, pues le tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo unos segundos después su cuerpo comenzó a contestar a aquellos besos tan sensuales, por lo que con gran maestría la lengua del menor comenzó a jugar con la del mayor, el cuál se sorprendió ante la reacción del menor, ya que pensó que lo había asustado o incomodado, pero había sido todo lo contrario, por lo que su cuerpo también comenzó a contestar y una de sus frías manos se coló dentro de la playera del menor, y al hacer contacto la mano fría con el pecho caliente del joven éste se irguió un poco haciendo que sus caderas chocaran provocando que ambos soltaran un gemido dentro de la boca del otro. Shuichi por su parte sujetó la cabeza del mayor con sus manos las cuales revolvían un poco aquel cabello rubio, mientras que la mano de éste seguía paseando por el pecho del menor, pero al parecer poco a poco la conciencia del mayor iba regresando hasta que fue consciente de que a quien estaba besando era un hombre y no una mujer, por lo que con algo de brusquedad se separó y levantó dejando al menor tirado y alborotado—pero que….—fue lo único que logró decir el menor antes de darse cuenta de que lo habían usado, por lo que se molestó mucho y se incorporó para ver al rubio que estaba abriendo una lata de cerveza—¿se puede saber qué fue todo eso?—le preguntó con enojo a lo que el mayor sólo lo miró con indiferencia y le dijo—lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar por tu físico, pero descuida que eso no volverá a pasar-.

Shuichi no sabía que decirle, se sentía muy molesto, regresó a la habitación principal donde encontró su ropa, tras cambiarse se dispuso a irse, no sin antes mirar por última vez al rubio que seguía sentado fumando –Eres un maldito, gracias por nada-. Tras escuchar la puerta azotarse el rubio suspiró, se sentía cansado por pasar la noche escribiendo, y se sentía confundido por haberse dejado llevar por el pequeño pelirosa.

-Shuichi…- dijo en voz baja para colocar de nuevo el cigarro entre sus labios.

Por las iluminadas calles de Tokyo caminaba Shuichi con prisa, se dirigía a casa de su mejor amigo, Hiro, quien al ver al pelirosa parado frente a su puerta con cara de enojo soltó un suspiro de resignación, ya sabía que el pequeño tendría una historia que contarle y si no lo escuchaba le haría un berrinche que duraría varios minutos y no quería pasar por eso de nuevo.

-¡Ey Shu! ¿Qué tal tu día?—sonrió a su amigo, -¡Del asco! Anoche me perdí y desmayé, cuando recobré el conocimiento estaba en el departamento de un sujeto frío, odioso, presumido, altanero, con buen cuerpo, ojos que te paralizan y una cara hermosa que…- se detuvo al escuchar lo que había salido de su boca, un momento, ¿lo estaba insultando o lo estaba alabando? ¡ no podía ser! ¡Shindo Shuichi se había enamorado a primera vista! …Y de un hombre, miró a Hiro, quien no dejaba de verlo con curiosidad -¿Qué me ves?—preguntó el pelirosa, a lo que su amigo se acercó un poco más –Estás sonrojado, ¿acaso te gustó ese sujeto del que hablas?—Shuichi no contestó, solo desvió la mirada y su sonrojo aumentó –¡Ajá! Así que si te gustó, no te preocupes, no tiene nada de malo que sea hombre siempre y cuando te sientas bien con él—tratando de apoyar a su amigo. Shuichi lo volteó a ver con cara de borrego a medio morir y se lanzó a abrazarlo –¡Hiro! Tú siempre tan comprensivo ¡gracias!-, -si, si, lo que sea, pero dime Shu, ¿ese sujeto tiene nombre?-, -Si, su nombre es Eiri Yuki, me suena conocido pero no tengo idea de donde lo escuché—Hiro se quedó un momento pensativo, hasta que de pronto se levantó mandando a volar al pequeño que seguía abrazándolo.

-¿Dijiste Eiri Yuki?-, - Si eso dije, ¿por qué lo conoces?—dijo el pequeño con la boca llena de pokys sabor fresa. –Es el novelista más famoso del momento, es muy deseado entre el público femenino—comentó el pelirojo –…ya veo porque es tan deseado—comentó de mal humor el moreno. –Vaya suerte Shu, conociste al hombre por el que miles de mujeres mueren por estar con él—Hiro sonrió a su amigo y tomó su guitarra para practicar un poco. El moreno ya no dijo nada, se recostó en el piso y miró a través de la ventana el cielo azul que era tan profundo e hipnotizante como los ojos de cierto rubio.

Pasó una semana desde el incidente con el moreno pelirosa, pero aún seguía pensando en esos grandes ojos amatistas, en la dulce boca del joven y su suave piel. ¿Qué tenía ese pequeño que lo había vuelto loco? Sólo había sido un beso, eso no significaba nada para él, que era famoso no solo por sus novelas sino también por ser un buen amante. Se había acostada con muchas mujeres, pero nunca alguien le había causado esa excitación como lo hizo aquel joven. Necesitaba distraerse, prendió el televisor y dejó el control sobre el sillón. Estaban pasando un programa de videos musicales, prendió un cigarro y se dejo caer en el sillón, clavando la mirada en el techo. De pronto una canción con un ritmo pegajoso comenzó a sonar, no se escuchaba mal, de hecho le estaba gustando la canción, miró la pantalla y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver al moreno dirigirle una sexy mirada. Se incorporó rápidamente sin despegar le vista de la pantalla.

Ahí estaba ese joven que lo había enloquecido en los últimos días, cantaba y bailaba en ese video, los acercamientos de la cámara dejaban apreciar esa mirada profunda, la cual era diferente de la inocente mirada que el rubio vio aquella vez en su departamento, era como si fuera otra persona mientras cantaba, de pronto el rubio se descubrió viendo el movimiento de cadera que hacía el moreno al ritmo de la música –No canta mal y sabe moverse—dijo en voz baja, el video duró un poco más y todos esos minutos se enfocaban en el sexy pelirosa, que estaba provocando cierta incomodidad en el rubio, quien empezaba a sentirse algo ansioso y excitado. - ¿Pero qué demonios me pasa?—rugió molesto, apagó el televisor, tomó un saco y salió del apartamento sin rumbo alguno, necesitaba aire.

-¡Hiro! ¡Nuestro nuevo video ha sido un éxito!—gritaba feliz el moreno mientras su amigo tomaba una cerveza. Los amigos estaban en un bar cerca de la casa del pelirojo, -Si Shu, ha sido un éxito, pero ya tranquilízate— a pesar de la petición de su amigo el pelirosa no se calmaba, -¡vamos a brindar!—dijo Shuichi levantando su cerveza.

Después de dos horas los muchachos iban caminando en dirección a la casa del pelirojo, Shu acompañó a Hiro hasta la entrada y después se dirigió hacia su casa, se sentía algo mareado por la cerveza pero no quiso decirle a su amigo o lo habría obligado a quedarse, y esa noche quería estar un rato solo. Entró a un parque que quedaba de camino, era un atajo ya que no quería rodear todo el terreno. _-¿Qué será de Yuki? ¿estará bien?—_andaba tan metido en sus pensamientos y mareado que no vio el camino que tomaba, tras subir una colina llegó a un mirador y se detuvo a mirar la belleza de la ciudad en la noche.

-No esperaba encontrarte de nuevo—Shuichi se asustó al escuchar la voz detrás de él, se giró rápido y se encontró con esos ojos ambarinos que le erizaban la piel. -¿Qué haces aquí?—su voz sonó más nerviosa de lo que quisiera, -Pasear … relajarme—dijo con indiferencia el rubio mientras fumaba. El moreno se sentía más mareado a causa del frío aire, por lo que no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría estar de pie. –Relajarte… si, supongo que ser tan codiciado debe ser estresante—dijo el menor con algo de molestia, estaba enojado con el rubio, no lo había visto desde el incidente en su casa, se enteró de que le gusta usar a las personas para su placer sexual y encima lo pone más nervioso que una multitud en un concierto. -¿Codiciado dices?—no pudo evitar sonreír el mayor, -¿ acaso estás enojado conmigo? ¿tanto te molestó que te haya besado?—su tono burlón molestó más al pelirosa.

-¿ Molestarme? ¿acaso crees que por un simple beso caería rendido ante ti? ¿acaso crees que me afectarías tanto como para solo pensar en ti toda esta semana? _¡Por Dios qué estoy diciendo? Él no debe saber que me enamoré de él, soy un estúpido que no puede callar su boca, ya no digas más¡ ya no!, _Estás loco si crees que me enamoré de ti como lo hacen todas tus amantes. Recuerda que yo soy Shindo Shui…- no pudo terminar la frase, de pronto su vista comenzó a hacerse borrosa, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y el ruido del parque parecía un eco a lo lejos.

-¡Espera!—dijo el rubio mientras corría hacia el moreno para atraparlo, alcanzó a sujetarlo antes de que su cabeza tocara el piso. -¿ pero qué demonios?—maldijo Yuki, al ver al chico inconsciente no tuvo de otra más que cargarlo y llevarlo a su apartamento, otra vez.

-_Mmm huele bien, ¿qué es?—_unos ojos amatistas se abrieron poco a poco para encontrarse con el rostro dormido de un adonis enfrente de él. –_Qué… q…qué hace él aquí?—_hizo grandes esfuerzos por no gritar, pero su mente no podía callarse por la sorpresa. _- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, lo último que recuerdo fue estarle gritando de cosas y después… después… ¡después me desmayé!—_sus ojos no se separaban de aquel bello rostro, se veía tan tranquilo y tan cálido así dormido, tan diferente de aquel rostro frío que le mostraba todo el tiempo.

Sin pensarlo se acercó un poco para aspirar su aroma, era delicioso, eso fue lo que lo había despertado.

Lentamente trató de levantarse, para poderse ir sin tener que darle la cara de vergüenza al rubio que seguramente se burlaría de él. Se quitó la sábana que los cubría y se fue deslizando hacia la orilla, al llegar se sentó y le dio la espalda al rubio. Se disponía a levantarse cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura. –¡Pero qué…!—aquellos brazos lo jalaron hacia atrás haciéndolo caer de espalda, rápidamente el rubio se colocó encima de él.

-¿ A dónde crees que vas?—el tono del rubio era amenzador – yo… y-yo iba a…- la cabeza de Shuichi era un lío total, no sabía que decirle ni que pensar, solo sabía que estaba atrapado en esos fríos pozos ámbar. - ¿Acaso crees que después de lo que me hiciste pasar te dejaré ir tan fácil?—el pelirosa al escuchar eso trago saliva con dificultad, sentía la boca seca y sus nervios de punta. – disculpa las molestias que… te causé—dijo dudoso – ya no te molestaré más—trató de incorporarse, pero el rubio lo empujó con brusquedad – dije que me las pagarías, eso no incluye que puedas irte cuando quieras—el rostro del rubio se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del menor, quien cada vez sus nervios aumentaban – Ei… Eiri… ¿qué… qué haces? Recuerda que soy … un chico jeje—su nerviosismo era latente y eso estaba excitando más al mayor – ya lo sé… pero eso no evita que sepas moverte y hacer que alguien cuerdo como yo se excite con tus movimientos—susurró al oído de Shuichi, quien se sintió enloquecer con esas palabras, Eiri Yuki, el hombre que lo traía loco desde hacía una semana ¡se le estaba insinuando!, pero ya no pudo pensar en nada más cuando el rubio clavó su mirada de nueva en la amatista.

Los labios del rubio rozaron peligrosamente los del moreno, quien dejó salir un suspiro, pero los labios del rubio no se colocaron sobre los otros, se abrieron para dar paso a una lengua hambrienta que con lentitud recorrió los labios del menor, ese roce causó una sacudida en el cuerpo del cantante.

El rubio se tomó su tiempo torturando al menor, comenzó a dar pequeño besos en el mentón del pelirosa, recorriendo la línea de su mandíbula, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja el cual lamió con sensualidad y mordió suavemente. Shuichi dejó escapar un ligero gemido, el cual Yuki no pasó por alto, siguió hacia el cuello en el cual depositaba pequeños besos, para después morder con suavidad y lamer las zonas que se enrojecían por las caricias.

Los ojos de Shuichi estaban clavados en el techo mientras se perdía en las caricias del rubio, su cuerpo temblaba de la excitación, y sus manos se sujetaron a la espalda del mayor, pero este las quito y las colocó arriba de la cabeza del pelirosa, las sujetó con una mano y con la otra comenzó a abrir la sudadera del menor. Levantó su playera hasta su cuello y comenzó a acariciar su pecho.

Se dirigió hacia los pezones erectos, los lamió y después sopló para ver como la piel del joven se erizaba. –Ah…Ei… Eiri—gimió el pelirosa, ante esto el rubio chupó y mordió con suavidad el pezón derecho, para luego hacer lo mismo con el pezón izquierdo lo que provocó gemidos de placer por parte del menor, Yuki bajó hasta el ombligo donde jugó con su lengua. Al escuchar los gemidos del otro joven decidió ver su rostro, pero al hacerlo sintió una excitación que lo inundó en segundos, provocando que un gemido saliera de su boca. La imagen que tuvo del menor era demasiado sexy para quererse echar para atrás. Tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello cayendo sobre su frente y su respiración agitada.

El menor abrió sus ojos sorprendido al sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, el movimiento sobre su boca lo estaba enloqueciendo, pronto la falta de aire se hizo presente, por lo que abrió sus labios para tomar aire, pero el rubio aprovechó ese movimiento para introducir su lengua en la boca del menor, quien al sentir la invasión gimió provocando que sus lenguas se rozaran provocando una corriente en todo su cuerpo.

Yuki soltó los brazos de Shuichi para poderle quitar la sudadera y playera, rápidamente se abrió su camisa dejando ver su pectorales y abdomen bien formados, ante esta imagen el menor se sonrojó aún más e inconscientemente se mordió su labio inferior. Ese inocente gesto causó en el rubio mayor deseo por lo que desabrochó el pantalón de Shu y casi se lo arrancó, junto con sus boxers –para ser hombre, tienes un cuerpo muy delicado— aquel comentario no supo si tomarlo como un halago o un insulto, pero por la atmósfera no pudo molestarse con su amante.

Yuki se deshizo de su camisa y pantalón, junto con sus bóxers dejando ver su hombría despierta, se paró al lado de la cama y lanzó una mirada insinuante al menor, quien entendió el mensaje, se sentó en la cama y sujetó el miembro del rubio, acercó su boca permitiendo que el rubio sintiera el cálido aliento chocar contra la punta, lo que causó una corriente en el rubio quien dejó salir un suspiro, la lengua del menor comenzó a recorrer aquel pedazo de carne, para después rodearlo con la boca y comenzar un lento movimiento, el cual iba tomando mayor velocidad.

_-¡Dios sabe muy bien!—_pensaba el pelirosa mientras regalaba aquellas caricias al rubio, quien no despegaba la mirada del menor, era tan sexy aquella imagen del pelirosa haciéndole un oral, tomó al menor del mentón para que dejara su tarea e introdujo tres dedos en su boca para que los lamiera, el rostro del menor seguía sonrojado, pero en su mirada se notaba el deseo, lo que excitaba más al mayor. Shuichi lamió esos largos dedos como si fueran un dulce exquisito. El mayor sacó sus dedos e hizo que el menor siguiera con el oral que había interrumpido, mientras que Yuki se inclinó e introdujo un dedo en la entrada del menor lo que provocó que gimiera contra el miembro del rubio.

Introdujo un segundo dedo y el menor tuvo que dejar un momento su tarea por la incomodidad que sentía, pero el rubio metió de nuevo su miembro en la boca del menor, pero empujó con fuerza lo que causó que entrara por completo en la boca del menor y una corriente recorriera su cuerpo –Ah—soltó el rubio, el menor continuó lamiendo y saboreando aquella deliciosa carne, el rubio metió un tercer dedo y comenzó a moverlos para que el menor se acostumbrara y comenzara a dilatarse, el menor seguía gimiendo contra Yuki lo que causaba mayor excitación en ambos.

Yuki sacó sus dedos y empujó al joven quien cayó de espaldas en la cama –gírate—ordenó el rubio, el moreno se giró y levantó la cadera, sintiendo como el mayor tomó su cadera y lentamente introdujo su gran miembro en la estrecha entrada del moreno –Ah… Eiri… duele—los ojos del menor estaban cerrados a causa del dolor –shh… tranquilo, pronto te acostumbrarás, relaja tu cadera—dijo con suavidad –no puedo—chilló el menor, el rubio sonrió y acarició las nalgas del moreno para ayudarlo a relajarse un poco, al mismo tiempo introdujo rápido su miembro por completo, lo que causó un grito en el menor y un gemido en el mayor, esa estreches lo estaba enloqueciendo. Se quedó quieto un momento para que Shu pudiera acostumbrarse a la invasión, el menor empujó su cadera hacia atrás en señal de que ya estaba listo.

Yuki comenzó a salir y entrar lentamente, lo que provocaba continuos gemidos en el moreno, la velocidad fue aumentando al igual que los gemidos, el rubio rugió cuando tocó un punto en el menor y este se encorvó causando mayor presión en la hombría del rubio.

Salió del menor y giró su cuerpo haciéndolo quedar boca arriba, el rubio se arrodilló frente a él, tomó las delgadas piernas del moreno y las colocó sobre sus fuertes hombros, para introducir de nuevo su miembro y comenzar fuertes embestidas, arrancando gemidos al menor, sus respiraciones se aceleraron, sus ojos se encontraron mostrando el deseo hacia el otro… el clímax estaba por llegar. Una mano del rubio se clavaba en la cadera del menor, mientras la otra masajeaba el miembro del menor, este por su parte mordía una mano por la excitación y la otra agarraba con fuerza la cobija.

Las fuertes embestidas del rubio hicieron que tocara un punto clave en el interior del menor, quien hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y se encorvó, soltando su semilla en la mano del rubio y su abdomen, al sentir el cálido líquido el rubio rugió y terminó dentro del moreno. Se dejó caer sobre el menor, sus respiraciones chocaban. Estaban agotados por el placer. –Eso… eso estuvo muy bien—dijo el moreno al oído del rubio, quien miró al moreno clavándose en esos pozos amatistas, -no importa si eres hombre, después de esto serás mi esclavo sexual—dijo con deseo impregnado en su tono. Ante esto el moreno se sonrojó y no supo que decir, sintió al rubio salir de él y acostarse a un lado. -Recupérate pronto por que en un rato más continuaremos—dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba –te espero en el baño—al escuchar eso el moreno se sentó con un poco de dificultad en la cama. –_acabo de perder mi virginidad con él y ¿espera que sea su esclavo sexual? ¿en qué diablos me he metido?—_Shuichi disfrutó aquella experiencia pero no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba, desde ese momento se convertiría en el amante exclusivo de un demandante escritor.

FIN

Bueno es mi primer fanfic, espero que les haya gustado. Y seguramente más adelante escribiré otros fanfics de otras series. Espero sus reviews.


End file.
